


13.0

by tiinyrobin



Series: stellar [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Sci-Fi, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death, alcohol use, alternative universe - no capes, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiinyrobin/pseuds/tiinyrobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the world becomes unlivable it is only natural we drift to a new frontier. Wayne Enterprises offered safety to those still in the Old World, but safety often comes with a price. It divides the Gotham population between those wealthy enough to afford the trip and those who aren't.<br/>Batman and Robin are the elite pilots who protect New Gotham from the threats that come from the unknown. With the news of his partner's demise, Bruce becomes an inconsolable force, betraying his own moral code all because of anger. Tim is a smart kid and as he watches his hero's downward spiral he makes a choice that impacts the course of his life.  He sets out to become the new Robin pilot and guide Bruce back to his path of justice. Yet of course, nothing is ever easy for Tim.<br/>Alternatively Named: Space AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. cat fantastic

**Author's Note:**

> im doin it :)  
> titles come from this album:[ click ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-4meXe1UxiY)
> 
>  
> 
> note: most original characters are just background characters, the only one who is really important is jason's mom

_His mother's hand was soft and warm in his. She smiled down warmly at him as he successfully recalled the information on this particular exhibit. She admired how gifted her son was, how passionate he was about the history of his new world. They didn't get to enjoy times like this. She regretted it, having to be so busy to keep their company afloat, but they were needed more than ever now._

_"Timothy, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Jack had joined their side as Tim finished explaining the energy source for the space station that Mr. Wayne had created. "You're such a smart kid, what do you want to do?"_

_The boy looked up to his father, a wide smile plastered on his face as he thought._

_"I want to be Robin!"_

__

  


  


Tim remembered that day so vividly. His father bought him a camera and a keychain in the shape of the _Bat_. His mother bought him a smoothie which they shared. The family held hands all throughout the museum, they willingly allowed Tim to be their tour guide. Moving to New Gotham had made things better. It made the family remember the importance of staying together so they made an effort to spend time with one another.  
Janet and Jack were still busy with Drake Industries but they learned to trust their employees with more responsibility to alleviate the workload. Tim would take trips to Drake Industries frequently, his father was always happy to show him the latest technology they were creating.

Tim remembered the day he fell in love with Batman and Robin, New Gotham's esteemed pilots. It was basic information that Bruce Wayne piloted the Bat and that his son Dick Grayson piloted the Robin. The space ships were created by Wayne Tech, with a partnership with Drake industries. They planes were sophisticated and their only hope against the Aliens.  
It felt weird living up here. 

Tim furrowed his eyebrows and looked through the glass to see Earth. Life seemed unreal. Almost like he stepped out his seemingly normal life and into a sci-fi novel. Aliens, space ships, pirates. You name it, New Gotham had it. 

After Earth ran out of resources it was a race to get into the final frontier. With the technology they already had developed, Bruce Wayne and his company was ahead of the game. The Drakes were one of the first families to come and make New Gotham their home. 

His mind sometimes thought of the ones still down there. He wondered how they were living and how things were. Not better he figured but no worse. He wondered if it was even possible to go back. Maybe they had room for more. It seemed wrong to just...leave them. 

They were so far up, Earth to them was another world. Something foreign and often forgotten. The Earth identity was lost. Even those who had left Old Gotham for the New didn't identify with it. They were new Gothamites for a reason.  
Some just wanted to forget the wasteland that they called a city, others wanted to forget the life they left behind. No matter what you were down there it didn't matter anymore. You were allowed a second chance at life. That was the glamour of it. 

Tim wasn't hypnotized by it.

"Timothy?" His mother called from the door. 

He turned to see Janet still dressed in her work suit. Her hair was undone and falling around her shoulders. "Dinner is ready." She smiled at him and then backed away from the door, allowing it to close. 

  
\--

-  
_"Mom?" Jason had come home to find his mother sobbing into her hands. The news played idly in the background._

_He coughed. The pollution in the Gotham air was at an all time high, taking lives left and right. He wasn't going to be next, he couldn't leave his mother alone. He pulled up his shirt to cover his nose as he sat by Catalina's side._

_She hiccuped and coughed through her sobs. "Jason.. oh Jason." She shook her head. Her son tried to console her, to get her to calm down some, just enough to explain the reason for her distress._

_"Mama, what is wrong?" His eyes turned from his mom to the TV. There was a journalist reporting on Gotham's state. He was standing outside of the Wayne building where families were lined up and awaiting their journey to New Gotham._

_'Gotham is under an evacuation. New Gotham is launching soon, any and all able to go must leave immediately.'_

_He grimaced. The living room was trashed, items thrown around in some desperate search. Jason held his mother in his arms, her skin was warm to the touch. It seemed all her emotions that she kept in were spilling at that moment. The future she was saving for was now even further out of reach and she felt hopeless. Jason wouldn't get to live out the life he deserved._

_"We don't have enough Jace, we cannot leave this place."  
_

  


Life sucked but things were going to get better, Jason thought as he held the recruitment poster tightly in his hand. He put on his mask and ran all the way home. Amazing how he went out to salvage what he could from Gotham's underground and came home with a potential job. An outlet from this place. His mother was flipping tortillas and listening to the radio. She was humming to herself the song playing.

"Mom!"

"Jason?" She briefly stopped her cooking to turn and look at her son. "What is it? What is that you have in your hand little one?" 

"Recruitment! I'm joining the Air Force mama, I'm going to get us out of here." 

Catalina beamed at her son, abandoning the tortilla to pull him into a hug. He wasn't the typical child, then again none of the kids in Old Gotham were. Jason was a special kid, looking out for his mother and their situation before himself. Trouble seemed to find him and stick to him like a magnet, life wasn't fair because he was a good kid. 

Jason smiled and happily accepted the hug. His mother wasn't the best when compared to others he knew but she tried. She cooked and kept their place clean and cared for Jason which was much more than what his father ever did. She swung him around and laughed as the song changed to something more fast-paced. Without any warning she began dancing. Jason quickly caught up with the pace his mother was going and the two spun through the kitchen here and there. 

" _Mi hijo.._ " She sounded happy, almost on the verge of tears. "Why must you put yourself in danger for me?"

"Because I love you mama." He laughed, his tone so matter-of-factly that Catalina shook her head and pinched his cheek.

Catalina remembered the dinner she was cooking and quickly released Jason to rescue the tortilla. "¡Ay Dios!" She exclaimed, holding up the burned tortilla for Jason to see. It wasn't bad. It could be salvaged with extra beans and rice to counteract the flavor.

Jason shrugged. "It's ok, that one will be mine." 

Catalina tutted him and shook her head as she placed the tortilla on a plate with the others. "No no no, mi soldado deserves the best. I will eat it, it is fine. Get out the rice so I can finish cooking little one." 

Jason did as she asked, getting out the rice to be re-heated and then moving on to set the table. Catalina appreciated the gesture and fixed his plate first. They usually didn't have much food but tonight Catalina had made fresh tortillas, rice, beans and steak. She set a juice pouch in front of him before sitting down. 

"Mr. Robinson agreed to give us some extra supplies if I baked him another Tres Leches. He is such a simple man to please." She laughed as she watched Jason eat heartily. "Maybe one of these days I'll be able to make some Sopapilla for you. Would you like that?" 

Jason looked up from his plate to wipe his mouth and nod eagerly. It'd been a while since his mother had made any kind of sweet treat for him. 

"I'd love that mama."  


\- 

 

  


"How long did Alfred say?" 

Dick shuffled his crutches around to sit in the plush chair in the lounge. He shrugged his shoulders before answering. "Four to five months." 

Bruce sat down in the chair opposite to him, his eyes looked over Dick. Cuts and bruises littered any exposed skin, gauze was here and there. His most series injury was his leg. He had a tibia shaft fracture from the collision. An accident that was Bruce's fault, no matter which way you looked at it. He was lucky to make it out with his life, let alone such minor injuries. 

"Gordon said I can help out at the station with Barbara." He laid the crutches down to pick up a snack from the tray Alfred left them. 

"And Alfred is okay with this?" 

Dick nodded, wiping his mouth free of crumbs. "Yeah, as long as I agree to stay at the manor while I recover." He grabbed another cracker and began chewing. "He says I'm only limited to desk work, so no need to worry about me beating any criminals with my cast." 

Bruce smiled and shook his head. With Dick out of commission he'd need to find another to pilot the Robin. Dick had already expressed how reluctant he was to continue piloting the Robin even after his recovery, saying that he needed to move on to other things. Bruce would support him no matter what but it put him in a tough position. He'd started recruitment well before this. Just in case he told himself. It was a dangerous job they did. It required talent, skill and intelligence, far beyond what was needed for the normal force. He only had a handful of students he kept his eyes on but none of them were like Dick. None of them had that charm, or the wit that Dick had. 

At times he wondered if he was letting himself look for another son rather than another pilot.

  



	2. havoc in the forum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright I should probably say ages cause i really neglected to do that  
> Dick is currently 20  
> Jason is 16  
> Tim is 13 
> 
> These will change as the story progresses :)

News of Dick's injury spread like a wildfire. Kids from all over Gotham lined up at the recruitment station, many were turned away. Jason clutched the recruitment paper in his hands tightly as he boarded the bus to the Wayne building. There were others with him. Men and boys alike, none of them much older than Jason. The eldest was probably around 21. Kids didn't last too long out here. 

He took a window seat. He watched with tears in his eyes as his mother stood on the platform and waved him goodbye. He so desperately wanted her to come along but he'd been informed this bus was just for the new cadets. His mother would join him soon.

The bus drove off, past the ruins of Gotham and the city limits. It was refreshing to leave but it caused him anxiety about the world ahead. None of them knew what awaited them up there. What if his mother couldn't be able to join him? What if New Gotham wasn't even real and this was just some sick joke to give the people some hope? What if he got there and he couldn't do any of what they asked him to? He hadn't had any experience with planes, or spaceships for that matter. He could fight. He was street kid, of course he could fight.

They arrived at the Wayne Station with no problems. Jason looked out in awe at the big building. He'd seen glimpses of it on television but seeing it in real life was something he only dreamed of. It was a large dome, paneled with glass reinforced by steel. It was filled. People going here and there, talking on little devices, situated in their stuffy little suits. There were multiple screens dancing across the glass, new channels, flight times and current pilots were just the few things he saw before he was ushered along. Into a glass elevator they went, lifted almost to the top. 

Their bus driver who had suddenly become their guide began explaining the process to them.

"You're going to be transferred to New Gotham where you'll begin your training. Once you arrive in New Gotham you'll be assigned to the barracks and there you're receive orientation from Bruce Wayne himself. You're only going to be accepted if you pass the PFT, the Physical Fitness Test. Only upon acceptance would family be accepted into New Gotham." 

For a brief moment the anxiety was gone. He was more riled up than he was worried. Jason was ready. He was determined to fix his life and let his mother live in peace. He wasn't going to mess up this second chance he'd been handed. It didn't matter what it cost him. 

"Any questions?" 

None of the boys raised their hands. Before he knew it, he was on his way to New Gotham.  
-  


Space is beautiful, Jason discovered. More beautiful than pictures could do justice. It was vast and starry and just beautiful. All the other boys had taken to sleeping through the long journey. Jason had unbuckled and floated through the cabin, pressing his face against the glass window to get glimpes of the solar system. 

"If only you could see this mama." He whispered, his heart was sad but he was smiling.  
Inside he knew she was smiling too. She was proud of her little _hijo_. Proud of the fact that he rose from nothing and didn't want to stay that way. Jason was too eager to make something of his life, all by himself. 

  
  


Jason learned just how tough it was being a soldier on his first day of training. He had barely been up for a minute before someone was yelling in his ear to get him out to the field. 

"If we were in a war zone right now- you would all be dead!" The drill sergeant was a man with a gray beard and a head of salt and pepper hair. He was dressed in one of the combat uniforms sans the jacket. "Now can anyone tell me what you did wrong?" 

A boy raised his hand and quickly answered the drill sergeant. Jason was a bit frightened that it was the wrong answer and the kid had set them up for punishment as the drill sergeant began stalking over to them. 

"Correct! None. Of you woke up in time. Do you think the enemy is just going to wake you up nicely and wait for you to get ready? Do you think the enemy is just going to let you get that full eight hours of sleep you need? Well private?" 

He stood in front of Jason, leaning in as he waited for an answer. Jason saw a vein poking out of his neck and looked away, guy would probably yell himself into a heart attack if he was snarky. 

"No sir!" He shouted back. The drill sergeant left his personal space to go invade someone else's. 

"Of course not! Which is why you must be ready every second of the day. Twenty-four seven! You will eat, sleep and shit thinking about war! War is what you're here to learn and you're gonna learn it well. Now, get outta my sight." He dismissed them to change. Today was the day of the first portion of the test. 

\- 

  
He passed. He did more than just pass, he broke a record and established a new one. Then again it was just running. Running was easy, anyone could run if pushed hard enough. His squad wanted to celebrate but Jason was feeling homesick. Homesick and lost. A terrible combination. He ate his dinner and retired early. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow but of course he didn't stay asleep. 

He dreamed and dreamed. He dreamt of his mother joining his side only to be ripped away from him. (Literally it was disgusting.) He couldn't figure out what was worse, her blood-curdling scream or the fact that he felt sticky and bloody. He opened his eyes to rid himself of the nightmare only to find it didn't end. As he looked down in his bed he saw before him a man, in his hands was a crowbar soaked with blood that was too fresh, too red. 

It couldn't be his could it? 

"Sweet Dreams Jay." He murmured. It left the boy confused and hurt. His head hurt and his body ached and groaned at him. His hair felt heavy and matted together, he reached up and instantly pulled away. His hand was soaked with blood. It was only natural he screamed. 

He kicked and screamed and punched until he found himself on the floor of the barrack, his mates surrounded him, careful not to step too close to be hit by a flailing limb.  
When it was time to hit the showers he was grateful no one spoke of the incident. One boy, someone who was too tiny to be here, offered him a fruitcup and told him how sugary things helped him sleep and may help Jason too. He smiled and took it and was surprised when he slept that night with no trouble. 

  


  
\--  
  
Tim was sitting at his father's feet, assembling the Robin spaceship. His father had bought him another one of the models while he was out in town. He had never seen this one before at the stores nor was it in the toy catelog but he didn't question it. Who was he to question a gift? He'd given it to Timothy as a gift after dinner. It was a new one in the series of toys they released. It was an alternative version of the space ship, decked out with more armor and weapons advancements. 

He picked up the little gun and held it up to see exactly where it went.

"Woah! Dad?" 

Jack looked down from his tablet at his son, hard at work. "Yes Tim?"

"Isn't this the particle gun we're working on at the lab?" He held the scaled down gun up for his father to see. 

Jack laughed at his son's excitement and the use of we. He wasn't wrong, they had been working on the new weapon together. Tim had expressed his need to work on it with him and who was Jack to refuse more time with his son. "Yes it is." 

"Does that mean Mr. Wayne is using it?" 

There was an audible click that signaled the gun was in the correct place. 

"Mr. Wayne told me how much he loved it. He said it was an effective weapon with low energy costs. I mentioned to him that it was your idea about the recycling. He made plans to use the gun in a safer form of the Robin and Bat respectively, which is what you see there." He pointed to the half assembled ship in Tim's hands.

Tim had his mouth open at this point. "You told Bruce Wayne about _me?_ But Dad I-" 

Jack laughed harder, clutching his sides at his son's comical disbelief.  
"Why wouldn't I Tim? You're a smart kid. I'm just trying to set you up for the future. Mr. Wayne said he could use someone like you at his side."

Tim went quiet. His eyes were wide and he was practically vibrating with excitement. "As Robin...?" 

A large hand found it's way into his hair, mussing with the inky locks. "Well, he wasn't explicit about it but... There's always the possibility..."  
His son's fascination with the pair of pilots was admirable. He liked that Tim wanted to make a difference in the world and especially at such a young age. He and his wife just wished his son didn't put himself into danger. He had felt even worse about it upon hearing the current Robin pilot's injuries. Dick Grayson had gotten lucky and cheated death.  
As the extraterrestrials strengthened their Air Force he could only imagine the causalities. To pray that Tim would be that lucky was too far imaginative.  
"You're so young Tim. Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

No matter what he'd support his son every step of the way. Tim was his blood. His only child. He'd feel horrible knowing he pushed him away, severing that bond between them. 

Tim was quiet, the only sounds audible was the clicking of pieces and the crackling of fire. 

"I'm sure."

  
-

  
Tim ate dinner in his room, deciding he'd rather watch TV then talk with his parents. He had a long day so they didn't question his action. His mother made sure to stop by and kiss his cheek before leaving him alone for the night.

Tim looked out his window, into the ever vast and expanding world they now resided in. There was nothing but stars but Tim knew better. He knew that outside there, beyond the walls of New Gotham there was danger. There were lifeforms that they couldn't understand and people who wished to do nothing more than destroy. Batman should be out tonight. 

He changed into his favorite pajamas and climbed into bed. Before he slept he reached up and straightened out his models so they were neat and in order. "Goodnight." He murmured, to no one in particular but to anyone. 

Tim dreamed and he dreamed hard. His face scrunched up as he tossed and turned, maneuvering his ship through the asteroid belt. His plane was hit and he was going down. Someone was yelling in his ear to get out while he could, his body moving to escape. He somehow managed but then. There was no parachute or no pod. Nothing to save him. Why was he falling? How was he falling in space? 

A black and blue costume appeared before him, an arm stretched out to catch him. He reached but he didn't try. He could have made it, he could have grabbed onto the hand but he didn't. 

Instead he fell and fell. It was only natural he screamed. 

His mother was beside him in an instant. Her arms closed around him, pressing her against him. The faint smell of her perfume comforted him as he worked through the body shaking sobs. "Shh.. It's okay Timothy." 

She never asked him about the dream, and Tim was happy about it because he didn't want to explain it. Instead the three of them, Janet, Jack and Tim sat downstairs in the living room, munching on homemade cookies and drinking warm milk. Tim fell asleep against his father's shoulder before they turned on the TV.


	3. left aligned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright Jason is 17 and Tim is 14 :)
> 
> this is kinda a filler chapter whoops

Jason was not expecting to ever meet Bruce Wayne. Here's some facts about Jason Todd. 

> _Jason Todd was a scrappy streetkid.  
>  Jason Todd talked back when he shouldn't.  
>  Jason Todd was a no good nobody even on a pedestal._

Ok so what his scores were a little better than even the snootiest, richest and whitest kids. ...Test scores didn't mean a thing when it came to defending your home from intergalactic assholes.

Maybe there was more to him than that but if you asked him he couldn't tell you.

So as to how he ended up in Bruce's office, he had no clue. He was having a perfectly normal day. Jason was sitting in his dorm and studying as he should, his roommate had left earlier to buy some sodas or something. Jason wasn't paying attention. Some assistant or unlucky intern was at his door and guiding him through the campus to Bruce's office. She didn't explain anything so Jason assumed he was in trouble. Boy was he in for a surprise.

Mr. Wayne cleared his throat before speaking. He had Jason's file open on his desk. He hummed to himself as he lifted the pages and sifted through tables of data. Jason showed tremendous growth. He was good before but now he could best even an experienced senior. 

"You're a gifted child Jason. You managed to get to the top of your class and it seems you're respected and well liked." He knew the boy had trouble when he first arrived, as did all those who transferred from Old Gotham to the New. The natives didn't take long to exploit their weaknesses and come up with creative names. Jason had gotten into a few fights before the issue was addressed. 

Ok, Jason would admit he was a bit hard on himself. Having Bruce Wayne tell him that helped him snap out of the spiral of self-loathing he'd put himself in. Mama always made sure to tell him how much he meant and how lucky the world was to have a Jason Todd. But his mother's love and care couldn't distract his mind from latching onto his father's words and taking them to heart.

Last he heard of Willis Todd was he day he went to prison. He assumed the old drunk was dead but did people ever stay dead in Gotham? You could hear someone died and then see them walking down the street a week later. He wasn't say there was magic or anything in Gotham but.. seeing was believing right? He wasn't going to take any chances, until he saw his old man's withered old bones 6 feet under he was alive. 

"I'd like to promote you and see how you'd feel joining the elite squad. You have talent, I would hate to see it wasted." There was more to it than that. Despite being the man who held the most power in New Gotham, Bruce had to treat everyone the same. He couldn't play favorites. Jason had to work his way up the ladder just as everyone else did, maybe Bruce would pull a few strings here and there to get things in motion faster but. To be frank, Bruce wanted Jason as Robin. 

The boy was everything he was looking for and more. 

Jason was quiet. Quiet and thinking. Thinking about his decision? No. He already knew the answer and Bruce knew it too. He was thinking what to tell his mom. She's going to be ecstatic when she hears the news. This was his second chance. No. _Their_ second chance at a better life. 

"Hell yeah, sign me up."

  
  
  


Tim huffed as his mother fiddled with his tie. He'd already spent nearly an hour waiting for his clothes to be ready to wear. His mother wanted him to look perfect on his first day of school. His father had left the room to retrieve something, a 'gift' he said. Tim wished he'd come back and save him.

"Ok Tim almooost..." She stood back and smiled. "Done." 

Done but not allowed to escape yet. She turned him so he could look in the mirror. The New Gotham Academy logo is what stuck out. Stitched neatly onto a cardigan his mother had made for him. It was a sign that he was truly doing it. He was getting there. He was following in Dick's footsteps to become Robin. 

His father returned with a camera in hand. "Congratulations Tim. Here, so you can keep the memories you make along your adventure forever." He handed the camera to him. It was quite an old one, it required film and skill to use. A model Tim had his eyes on for a while, they sadly went of production a long time ago and were elusive to obtain. Tim was at a loss for words, he couldn't say anything other than thank you. 

They bunched together and took a group picture. It became Tim's most prized possession. 

  
Tim's first day at the academy went as he expected. He sat through his classes and listened as his teachers went over rules and procedures. He was handed syllabuses and huffed. None of his classes were very difficult nor particularly interesting but he was still determined to do his best. If he didn't make himself stand out in some way, there was no way Bruce Wayne would pay him any attention. 

He made a friend. He thinks. It's a kid named Bart who talks faster than Tim has ever heard anyone talk. He's a little bit taller than Tim, his most notable features being his red hair , his bright green eyes and the multitude of freckles that littered his face. He walked Tim home and talked to him the whole way. Tim very much liked the company. 

When Tim returned home, a driver was waiting on him. He was promptly driven to the Drake Industries. His parents were in the lab, chatting it up with a brightly red haired woman. Tim was beginning to wonder if this was a coincidence. They were very engaged in conversation as Tim was escorted to the group. 

"Oh! Tim you're here. We were just taking to Ms. Isley about our new project."

His mother explained to him. She moved away so Pamela Isley could greet little Timothy.

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet you Tim. I've heard a lot of good things about you." She extended her hand and Tim took it. He noted how nice she was. Her fiery red hair matched her personality well. She was very passionate about her research and the possibilities it opened up. "We've been talking about a new project that you may be interested in?"

Pamela Isley was a well-known scientist, mostly know from her research with plants. She was very respected in the community but as far as Tim knew she was in Arkham, back in Old Gotham. He was confused as to how she was here, in front of him and talking about her green alternative energy.

It was interesting stuff. She talked about the potential use for their ships and if they managed to make the energy efficient enough, than maybe a it could serve as the main energy supply for Nee Gotham. Bold stuff but Tim was hooked. Maybe even more so when Dr. Isley said he was her partner, meaning he was allowed to contribute ideas just as much as her. 

She must have noticed his confusion. Miss Pam, as she insisted on, took his hand, leading him through the lab and out of ear-shot of his parents. 

"I shouldn't be here I know but- New Gotham is everyone's opportunity for a second chance." 

_Second chances..._ It was a concept that was strange to him. How one's past could be erased of forgotten and they were just allowed to start over.


	4. in the branches of yggdrasil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was done a month ago but i didn't have chapter 5 done so i didn't post it oops

Jason completed his basic training with no problems. Ok he had some problems with the math part of the exam but he passed.  
Bruce was allowing the boy to spend more time at the 'Manor' (which wasn't even a house but more like some kind of private base) to further his training as a pilot. The simulator was his favorite part. 

"Aaaand, that's another tally for me Alfred! Did you tell Mr. Grayson how bad I'm beating his score? I'm the champion at this thing, after lunch can I go again?"  
Alfred smiled at Jason's enthusiasm. He marked down a tally underneath Jason's name on the whiteboard. Jason had long passed Dick's number of successful missions in the simulator. It was refreshing for the manor to receive such positive energy. 

After Dick's temporary retirement, Bruce was driving himself sick trying to sift through the new recruits. The two weren't particularly close anymore. Gone was the happy boy who was always bouncing with energy by Bruce's side, instead replaced with an adult. An adult with priorities, that didn't include hanging around his old man.

The man wondered if Barbara was faring up well having to deal with Master Grayson.

"I'm sure that can be arranged. Master Bruce did express to me that he wanted the two of you to spar today." 

Jason hummed, setting his practice helmet by the simulator. "Cool with me."  


* This was the last time Jason was going to end up on his ass. He wiped his hand across his forehead to grab the beads of sweat before they threatened his eyesight. He placed his hands back into their defensive position and tensed. Bruce waited for the boy to come wailing at him before dodging and flipping him. 

Well atleast this time he wasn't on his ass but on his stomach. But still- he was frustrated he couldn't get this move down, despite Bruce showing him multiple times. 

"I can't do it." He groaned and picked himself off the floor. 

"It's ok Jason, lets just try it again." 

"No I'm done." Jason toweled his soaked hair, heading over to the edge of the training mat to sit. 

He couldn't get it down and it was frustrating the hell out of him, though Bruce insisted he try and try to get it right.

 

"Alright. We both deserve a break." He threw Jason a bottle of water which he didn't bother catching, instead letting it roll away. Bruce sighed and began to unwrap his hands.

Jason was nothing like Dick but in a good way. He enjoyed teaching him. He was a quick learner and resourceful. He was headstrong and not afraid to counter Bruce's words. He liked the independence he showed and how grown up he could be. He supposed it was because Jason had to grow up early. He had to learn to fend for himself in the off chance he was alone. The thought that there was other kids, younger than Jason, still living down there racked his brain. 

"Master Wayne, you have a guest." Alfred led in Dick. He hasn't seen Dick in a while. He's been working with Barbara last he heard, there was a corruption case the two had taken the lead on. 

He looked good. His leg was healed and he was dressed in a New Gotham police outfit. 

"One second Dick." Bruce headed off in the direction of the showers, Alfred had left after Dick entered the room. Leaving only Dick and Jason. The two hadn't really interacted. Dick seemed more interested in distancing himself from the boy rather than trying to become friends. 

It was awkward. Awkward and silent. 

"Hey?" Jason decided to speak first. 

"Hey Jason." Dick didn't even look at him as he replied. He seemed to be distracted by the training room, trying to weasel his way out of speaking with Jason. Which confused and angered Jason to no end. He never seemed to make an effort, only coming around when he needed help with this or that. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Gotta talk to Bruce." 

There was another long, unnecessary pause. Jason reached back, picking up his water bottle before standing up. He threw his towel over his shoulder. "Well good luck with that. Nice talk by the way."  
He headed out to the kitchen. Alfred was starting with snacks. He knew how hungry the boys got, especially after a day full of training.

Jason are heartily before his meal was interrupted by a strong hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Bruce, a cold expression on his face. Dick was standing near the door of the kitchen.

"There's been an attack."

The simulation didn't prepare you for pre-battle. Jason was struggling with lacing his boots as he tried following Bruce out the door. They were rushing. Bruce was clearly concerned with how they'd managed to be attacked without any prior notification. They got to the launch building where all the other elite cadets were waiting, all of the other potential Robin pilots. Today was the day he had to prove himself. In his hurried state he hadn't been paying much attention to what was in front of him. It explains his surprise when he hit something and promptly heard a squeak and a thud. 

He looked down in confusion as he watched the kid scramble to get up and regain his composure. He just checked some kid and all he could do was stand and looked dumbfounded. 

Bruce tugged at his arm before he could even process any words to string together an apology. He kept thinking about it even as he strapped up in his ship. Those ocean blue eyes couldn't escape his mind until he saw them again. 

They launched and were cruising over the New Gotham atmosphere. The cadets had been split into two groups. One checked out the attack sight while the others patrolled. Jason sighed as he continued on watching the city. It was frankly boring and they hadn't spotted anything yet. His fingers were itching by the trigger. He could be loads more help fighting their enemy rather than looking at buildings and residential areas from a distance. 

His mind drifted to his mother. She could be in danger along with hundreds of others. 

Jason finally got his big break. An enemy ship emerged from right up under them. Following protocol the rest of the cadets got into retreating position. But not Jason. He wasn't about to run away and wait for their enemy to unleash hell on their city. 

As he began his descent to tail the ship his comm buzzed to life.  
_"Todd! What the hell do you think you're doing? Get up here in position!"_  
Jason frowned and didn't dignify that with a reply, he cut the line and went on his merry way.

He followed the brightly colored ship until they were over the water. It was strange. It wasn't attacking him, it wasn't even using evasive maneuvers to get away. It was just cruising along, letting Jason follow it. 

Jason was starting to get frustrated by this game they were playing. So, he eased his finger on the trigger and fired. The ship went down almost too easily, it didn't leave a good feeling in his stomach. The threat was eliminated and yet he didn't feel good about it 

  
  


Tim watched the sky in awe. The entire school had ran out to watch the pilots carry out their mission. Tim really only became interested hearing news of one of them going 'rogue'. One of them broke off from the rest, chasing down the suspect in the attack. There were whispers and murmurs of the identity of the pilot. Whoever it was they were the type to rush headfirst into danger. Whether or not for the good of the people or for glory, Tim could oddly admire the action. 

Experimentally he held up his camera, allowing the lens to focus before he took a picture. It came out blurry so he tried again. Crystal clear. But Tim wasn't really satisfied. He didn't know who it was who saved them from potential doom, all he had was a picture of a ship. It clearly wasn't Dick. The flying styles were too different. Dick was a show-off, he had the skills and he put them to use. His work was comparable to an acrobat, intended to make an audience watch in awe. 

Of course Tim didn't have to wait long for the mystery to be solved.  


The identity of the hero was finally revealed. It was none other than Jason Todd.  
He stood up on stage proudly wearing his blues as he was given his medal.

*

  


  


The two of them met accidentally yet again. After Jason's feat, Bruce had consequently grounded him. Literally. So Jason decided to spend his time in the library. His mother was ecstatic that he'd begin taking the initiative with his education. He didn't have the heart to tell her that he wasn't studying but reading classic literature, and sometimes falling asleep. But still, he supposed it was better to have her believe that instead of continuing to sulk at home. 

He was minding his own business, halfway reading _A Tale of Two Cities_ when he spotted a New Gotham Academy student struggling with books. The books in his hand probably weighed more than he did. Jason stopped to watch as he stooped down, several of the books falling out of his hand and cursing. He watched the whole ordeal go on for a minute before he got up and began helping. 

"Jason." He extended his hand and for a moment the boy looked flustered. And confused. He eventually took it and shook Jason's hand. 

"Timothy, but you can call me Tim. Everyone does." He voice was small and soft yet his too blue eyes were fierce and peered up at Jason was sharp intelligence. 

The two sat side by side, their backs against one of the shelves and they talked. Tim explained to Jason he didn't work here, he just liked helping out with putting the books away. He was a few years younger than Jason but the kid was smart. And fascinated with Jason. It was a bit shocking, he's never had to face a fan before. But Tim was nice to talk to, he wasn't overbearing in any way. 

They talked about literature and the stars and flying until Tim had to go. He of course apologized and told Jason he'd see him later. Shortly after Tim left Jason stood up and checked out his book. 

The two would never make plans to meet. It'd just happen. Sometimes they'd see eachother the next day, other times it took weeks. No matter the distance or the time, they could always pick back up where they left off. Jason had never had a friend before. He found he liked it.


	5. i'll take the minute snake

Tim has never been to a funeral. He especially has never been to a funeral that involved someone he considered a friend. It's weird.  
He just talked to him a few days ago. He bumped knees and shoulders with him, hidden behind a bookcase in the back of the library, a pile of books surrounded them. Jason told him of Old Gotham and mythology. Love stories and tragedies. Stories of heroes and villains.

Why did he have to leave him? Why did he have to be so selfless? 

He let out a shaky breath as the line to Jason's coffin continued to move. Flowers piled high against his picture. His mother was cradled in Bruce's arms. Her face was red but whatever Bruce was whispering to her was keeping the tears at bay. He was glad she seemed to be coping. No parent deserved to go through this. 

It came time for Tim's turn. His mother and father pushed him along. The rose clutched tightly in his hand. Pink and white carnations littered the wooden coffin. His hand trembled as he reached to place the single rose with the others. He couldn't do it. He couldn't finalize Jason's death like this. He couldn't place down this rose and then start the coping process. The forgetting. He couldn't do that to himself or Jason. 

Tim cried. He held on to his rose and cried. His mother tried her best to comfort him but they eventually left. 

Jack bought him icecream. It didn't do much to cover up what he was feeling but he appreciated it. He was alone once again. 

  


\--- 

Dying is weird, Jason thought. It wasn't peaceful or reassuring. It was painful and confusing. One moment he was choking out the ugly, white alien in a busted ship. The next he was floating through space, drifting further and further from New Gotham. He could faintly hear Bruce's voice in the comms but he couldn't respond. He couldn't breathe. All he was capable of was floating and letting go. 

He hoped Tim was ok. Along with his mother and everyone else down there. He was alone all over again. He felt accomplished, triumphant in a way. He did his civil duty, maybe even went that extra mile. 

As the limited atmosphere robbed him of his last breathe, he wondered how Tim was doing. 

Jason Todd wasn't dead. For a while he drifted into space, dead and cold but now he wasn't. His head was in the lap of a rather hot individual. Her ombre red hair floated behind her, it resembled a wild fire. Green eyes bored down into his, very warm hands pressed against his face, stretching and pulling his skin. 

"Kori, stop that. That's not helping." 

"But the earthling is awake." She looked confused as she responded to a male voice. A red-haired male came into sight. His face and arms grease, the thick layer of grime nearly covering up the tattoos he had. 

"Really?! That's great. We're almost there buddy, no worries." 

All Jason could do was groan and close his eyes again. This would be heaven for Dick. The man seemed to have a thing for red-heads. 

The ship landed and Jason was being carried by Kori. He only figured out her name by listening in to their conversations. His vision was slightly better so he could observe the two who saved his life a little bit more. Kori had orange skin. And she floated. He assumed she was an alien from far off, she didn't resemble the ones that attacked New Gotham. Roy, as Kori had mentioned, was a mechanic who was decked out with tattoos and a bow and arrow. Who even used a bow and arrow anymore? This guy apparently. He seemed to have multiple trucker hats, Jason was sure when he saw him earlier he was wearing a different one. 

Kori carried Jason along as Roy walked. The planet they landed on was white and sandy. The sun bared down on them and the atmosphere was comparable to New Gotham. Fresh and breathable, nothing like the Old Gotham air he was used to. 

They walked for an hour or so before a base came into view. It resembled an old castle fortress, complete with guard towers and a moat. Very original. 

Clearly they weren't invited. Roy was immediately subdued and dragged along, Kori followed after. They were taken to a room filled with monitors and maps. A short woman adorned in a black form fitting suit and jewels turned to face them as they entered. Her olive skin glowed as her eyes glimmered, shifting her view from Roy to Kori and then Jason. 

"What is the meaning of this?" 

"I just came to collect on my favor Tal, no biggie. Just- I need to use the pit to bring back my friend here." Roy smiled nervously, talking rather quickly as he said the last sentence. 

"Talia. My name is Talia and that is what I shall be called. You've already collected on your favor Roy, I told you not to return here." 

"Talia please. Listen- whatever you want I can give to you. Just- do this out of the kindness of your heart. The kid died." 

The woman took a moment to think, brushing back her dark brown hair. Her green eyes, took in every inch of Jason. Her gaze softened, she must have felt pity. "I expect compensation." She finally said, Talia began walking off, motioning for the group to follow her. 

Talia brought them underground, to what Jason assumed was some kind of hotspring. Except the water was a bright, luminous green.Now he was assuming it wasn't actually water. "Strip him and I'll begin the process." Kori took that as her job, basically tearing the remains of Jason's suit off of him. "Lower him into the pool." Maybe Kori didn't hear the lower part, or maybe she was just very strong and unsure of how to correctly lower Jason in because he was thrown. 

The green liquid touched every inch of his skin and got into his mouth and his eyes. It tingled but it didn't hurt. He felt himself growing weaker, the liquid pooling around him forcing his body to relax. "He's going to have to stay in for a few hours. Depending on the damage done." Talia held open her hand, gesturing to Roy. "Pay up." 

  


The pit allowed Jason to dream. He dreamed of black hair and too bright blue eyes. Laughter rung in his ears. He felt warm and light, his vision was hazy but the moment felt so vivid. _"Here, try some."_ It was Tim leaning in front of him, his hand holding a chocolate milkshake, a single blue straw stuck out. He pressed his lips against it and actually tasted chocolate. 

Tim was humming along to some 80's pop song playing, headphones looped around his neck, his legs kicked through the air on rhythm. He looked adorable, if not a little nerdy. Maybe it was the oversized adidas windbreaker, or the beat down black converse on his feet, or maybe it was the sweater vest and light washed jeans that were torn at the knees. Tim must have noticed him staring because he stared back, his eyes were half-lidded and he had a goofy smile on his face. _"What am I pretty or something?"_

It was hard for Jason to breathe, much less speak. He managed to say something though. _"Is this real?"_

Tim looked a little confused but his face softened and he laughed again, there were those bells. _"Of course it is, we're on a date. Just about as real as it can get."_ He touched his hand and suddenly his body felt hot. 

* 

  


Jason gasped, getting in a lungful of pit water. He struggled a bit but managed to surface and get a breath of fresh air. Roy held out a hand and helped him over the edge. Jason took a few moments to catch his breath. Talia appeared by his side. She examined his eyes and stood up. "He's as good as new, you two can leave now." 

  


A part of him can't really believe it's been 4 years but it has. Jason sighed, sweat dripped down his face as he came up one last time. Kori hopped off his back and clapped her hands. "Very strong!" She exclaimed. "I think you have improved from last time." He couldn't help but blush from her praise. A set of tools clattered loudly to the ground and Roy was over to them in a second. Grease covered nearly ever inch of him, yet the red-head could careless. "You're done with the reps with Kori sooo... I'm guessing it's my turn?" 

Jason sighed and stood up, grabbing a towel from the counter. "Roy no- I never once said you were next, in fact I don't even remember asking you to help with my workouts. If you want to help, you could help me with dinner." 

Roy groaned, rolling his eyes. "Fine." 

Roy is not the best cook, Jason has to admit but he is good at helping and he could always use an extra pair of hands. They've been stranded in the same city for two months now. Bounty mission gone wrong, nothing more he could say. Roy was fixing the ships and scavenging for any parts he could find while Jason and Kori earned them money. It wasn't an ideal situation by any means but they were making do. 

The three of them had quite a strong bond. Something more than friends, like a little family. They've been together despite the fights, both between eachother and others. They've been with one another even through the end, Jason's had too many near-death experiences he doesn't want to count. Occasionally he thinks about New Gotham. His death and resurrection was a new beginning for him, Roy and Kori were his family. Occasionally he thinks about Tim, for a reason he can't explain. His mind drifts to the 'date' they had, that vivid dream whilst in the pit. He wonders what it means. Even after four years he still hasn't quite figured out he and Tim. 

Since Roy was helping, the least Jason could do was let him pick their meal. He honestly doesn't know why he asks, Roy always asks for tamales. He made them for the first time years ago in memory of his mom and Roy wouldn't stop asking for them after that. 

  


To say Bruce was reluctant to let Tim become Robin was an understatement. He had wanted to shut down the program, the death of Jason, _his son_ left a void so wide it was impossible to fill. Then Tim came along. He begged and pleaded and was the true definition of persistent. Alfred even agreed with his mentality, saying it was rather foolish of him to destroy New Gotham's only protection. But why were Batman and Robin so special? They were ships with the latest technology, the only known weapons proven to stop those monsters from tearing up the oasis he had built. It was simply too powerful for anyone else to wield, it couldn't be mass produced. He only came across it due to a now distant 'friend'. Though, he feared rather soon, he'd have to have more than just Tim out there with him. The enemy was stronger than he expected and two people wasn't obviously enough. Bruce sighed as he handed Tim his uniform. He had no other choice, no one else was eligible except this kid. This too-smart-for-his-own-good kid. 

"Timothy you understand this isn't going to be like the academy." 

Tim nodded, his eyes were wide as he smoothed his fingers over the fabric. He was barely listening, Jason was the same way and it made his heart hurt. 

"I'm not going to be easy on you just because of your age, you're my equal and you will be treated as such." 

Another faint nod, he'd now taken the opportunity to try on the jacket. 

"That being said, you're not free from scolding or punishment. If you step out of line you'll be benched, do you hear me?" 

Tim finally looked up at him and spoke. "Yes. Does the same go for you as well? You said we are equals." 

Bruce didn't respond to Tim, instead he took one last look at him and turned, walking out of the deck. Tim was only a few beats behind him. He wasn't going to let Bruce's cold shoulder deter him. He understood why he was like this. He was afraid of losing another one, so he was placing up barriers, trying to keep Tim out and as far away as possible. He's lost Dick and just recently Jason, he couldn't afford to lose anyone else close to him. It'd be the end for him. 

"I was thinking of making some improvements, both to the ship and my costume." Bruce grabbed a tablet from the table and sat down at the monitors. He was tapping away, paying as little attention to Tim as possible. "For one I wanted to create a different engine, my parents are developing a fuel with the help of Miss Isley and I think it'll allow for longer missions. I'm going to need the blueprints and notes for the original so if I could have access that'd-"

Bruce seemingly took all of it in, giving Tim a grunt in reply. "Tell Alfred." Whatever was on the tablet was clearly more important than what Tim was saying. 

"With longer patrols, we can go further out into space, maybe even visit some of the surrounding planets. Since we know for sure there is life beyond us, it'd be good to maybe interact with the others?" 

Bruce obviously didn't care. He waved Tim off in approval. "Sure, sounds great." 

"While I'm at it, I'll just build my own ship and just go off on my own." Tim left but not before gathering all the needed blueprints from Alfred. The old man was apologetic for Bruce's behavior. It wasn't his fault. 

  


Tim got home and immediately went into his room. He stashed his uniform in his closet and curled up onto his bed. He pulled out his photo album from under his pillow, flipping straight to the section specifically for Jason. He smoothed his hands over the glossy photos, sighing. His eyes slowly closed and he drifted off to sleep. He felt oddly at peace despite his irritation from Bruce and the sadness that filled his heart when he thought of Jason. 

Something warm clutched his hand. He looked down to see his fingers intertwined with someone else's. He turned his head and looked at the source. It was... Jason? He still had a full head of curly, silky black hair. The white streak was a new addition though. His eyes were still that bright teal, the green appeared more prominent now. Light stubble dusted his jaw. He was Jason, he just seemed older. 

They were laying atop a car, a movie was being projected onto a screen in front of them. From the looks of it an old horror movie. It was apparent they weren't in New Gotham, nor were they down on earth. _"Are you scared?"_ Jason asked, his head was turned to Tim. 

Tim was too in shock to speak. Jason only smiled and scooted closer seeing he didn't answer. _"It's okay.. I'm here. I'll be protect you."_ It seemed like Jason. He could feel the warm body pressed against him. He could smell the mixture of cologne and cigarettes that was oddly unique to Jason. It was him, he was much too sure of it. It all seemed too real so naturally Tim questioned it. 

_"Is this real..?"_

Jason laughed. It was deeper than before, it sent a chill down Tim's spine. He pressed a chaste kiss against Tim's cheek. _"Of course this is real."_

Tim felt relieved and then the moment was fading before him. He was awake. It strangely felt nothing like a dream. More so like a hazy memory. He was certain this had't happened before. Too many things didn't add up. He looked at the pictures underneath him. All of them were old memories. He sat up, pocketing the photo of when he caught Jason off guard with icecream. His head was turned slightly, he was in the midst of a conversation with Tim when he snapped the photo. He wondered what his vision meant. Was that what could have been? Or was it something to possibly come? 

He had a feeling he'd find the answers to his questions soon.


	6. 2 birds, 1 stone and an empty stomach

There was a hand around his neck and the barrel of a gun to his head. The cold touch of the metal made him shiver.

_"What do you want replacement? What more is there to take from me?"_ The words were laced with malice, the grip on his throat tightened. He couldn't breathe. His hands struggled to free himself from the clutches of death but he was too weak. Eventually he stopped struggling. The hand released him and he fell to the floor. 

_"You've taken everything from me and now look where you are. Karma works in funny ways huh?"_ The man laughed, the masked distorted his voice but Tim recognized it. It was Jason, who else could it be? He snatched the mask off his face, those deep teal eyes boring right into Tim. He tried to look away but Jason grabbed his chin, forcing him to stare. _"You've been trying to be me so bad but look at me Tim. You could never be me. You'll never be good enough to be me. Bruce will never love you as much as he did me."_

He laughed. Jason seemed quite genuine with his words, like he believed it and he wanted Tim to believe it to. He was right though. About most of it. Tim didn't want to become Jason, he only wanted to be by his side. Bruce didn't love him as much as he did Jason, if he did, he hasn't shown it. Tim can't compare to Jason. Not in anyway.

_"Since I'm nice, I'll let you have a few words."_ The safety of the gun clicked off, Jason pulled Tim to his feet by his hair. He held the gun right under his chin. _"Go ahead, speak."_

* 

  
Tim woke up in a cold sweat, he had fell asleep on his desk. Papers flew everywhere as he scrambles to compose himself. Of all the visions he's had of Jason that one was by far the worse. That could be potentially his death. 

The timeline seemed to jump around, showing him what it wished him to see. Sometimes he'd experience really domestic and mundane things with Jason other times he would be pressed up against him the midst of a fire fight. This time the gun was turned on him and Jason was standing at the end of it. 

He hasn't told Bruce yet but he knows his mentor sees something wrong. He recognizes Tim is an adult and can handle his own problems now, if it doesn't effect his work then it was none of his business. Tim wished he'd some a little more sympathy. Just a little something to show he cared. 

Tim wiped a bead of sweat away from his eyes and stood up. Work. Busying himself with work would calm him and hopefully keep his mind off of things. 

As he got down to the basement of the Manor he could see Bruce already hard at work at their prototype ship. Dick's face was displayed on a screen, he seemed to be eating some chips and talking to Bruce about something. Bruce tried his best to be a good dad and listen. He really did. 

Dick's face lit up as he saw Tim enter. While Bruce and Tim weren't close, Dick had stepped up to the plate as his role as Tim's big brother. It had been weird at first but Dick was kind and he genuinely cared for Tim's well-being so he grew accepting. They had their occasional fights but they were still close. "Timbo! What's up squirt?" If Dick had been in the manor Tim would be tightly embraced. 

"Hi Dick." He yawned and picked up a screwdriver.

"Well someone seems sleepy. Have a good rest?" The bag of chips crinkled and Dick moved out of the screen temporarily. He came back with a bowl.

"It was fine." A lie but he didn't need to explain his dream to Dick. Atleast not while Bruce was there. The mention of Jason shuts him down completely, he was sure his reaction would be worse if Tim mentioned he could be alive.

*  


"You seem moody." Roy sat down beside Jason's prone form. "It's bringing down team morale so I wanted to check on you. What's up?" 

Jason didn't cease what he was doing, he kept his eyes on the map and continued to trace over lines. "Nothing." Thoughts of New Gotham were bringing him down. His mind was fixated on the place, and the people still living there. He was sure his mother was fine. Bruce would no doubt keep a watchful eye on her and take care of her. Bruce himself had probably moved on by now, Jason was just another distant memory in his mind. He wondered if Tim still thought about him. 

"Okay...? I don't believe that for a second. I know something's on your mind Jaybird." Roy laid down beside him, a faint smile on his face. "You can tell me you know." 

"The only thing on my mind is the plan to get those supplies. The convoy's coming past in a few days. The ship and this plan have to be fool-proof." With mention of the ship Roy winced. Jason glared at him, hard, hoping he'd understand the severity of this situation. It's been weeks and Roy has made little progress, they were probably better off just stealing a new ship but Roy was attached and determined to fix her. "How's that coming along by the way? The ship." 

"It's uh... it's coming along. Don't change the subject, you've been acting funny the past few days. Me and Kori are worried." Roy placed a hand on his shoulder, Jason was too tired to shrug it off. He took off his glasses and pushed his bangs out of his face. 

"I had a weird dream ok? I've just been thinking about it." He shook his head. It wasn't really anything that should have bothered him as much as it did. But it felt real. Too real. He could taste the chocolate on his tongue and the warmth from Tim's body so close to his but Tim wasn't here. Tim was off in New Gotham living his life. They were miles apart. "Thanks for being concerned but it's really nothing." 

"Mm.. sure Jan." Roy pushed him. "Listen Jace, whatever it is it's clearly nothing. You're good at hiding shit. You know we've been friends since, I don't know- four fucking years. I know things about you that others might not Jason. Dude we're like this." Roy crossed his two fingers together and shoved them in Jason's face. "We're tight." 

"Ok- ok I get it." He pushed Roy away. "I'll tell you just don't make a big deal out of it ok?" 

Of course Kori took this time to rise from her nap, she floated through the ship to join Jason and Roy in their sharing session. She crossed her legs, floating beside Roy and Jason. "I too would like to know this information." Jason wasn't surprised she had been listening in. 

"Alright. Well- the other night I had a dream, at least I think it was a dream. That's the part that's fucking me up. It felt like the future? There was someone from my past there and it felt different. They looked different." Kori and Roy scooted closer to listen, causing Jason to scoot back. "Uh... It was me and a friend from New Gotham. It felt like a memory, like all hazy and stuff. We were at some retro diner and it felt like-" 

"A date?" Roy piped up, his eyes were excited. 

"What is a date?" Kori inquired. Roy spent a little time explaining to her the custom. She seemed to get it, a wide smile spread across her face. "That is a wonderful thing! Please, tell us more." 

"I wasn't really going to say date but... ok? A date. It was weird, I didn't think he liked me but maybe I was wrong. Like I said before it's nothing. I was just thinking about it cause it felt so real but- it never happened." 

"Well, maybe not now but-" Roy shrugged. "Could be something in the future. You never know." He smirked, sitting up. "Guy could be your solemate, maybe he could come thousands of miles just for you Jaybird. Now wouldn't that be cute." 

"Very funny Roy. Ok, I shared my feelings now back to work." Jason got up, stretching out his arms. No more time for thoughts and feelings. It was time to get serious. "Convoy is coming. We need this ship done." 

  


* 

"Tim, you've been assigned your first mission." Bruce pulled up the files on screen, preparing to debrief Tim on the mission. "Dick will be accompanying you, I have business in Metropolis." Tim sat at attention, Dick was buzzing with excitement behind him. They were both excited, it'd be the first time the two would work together out in the field including the first time for Tim to be out. Dick hasn't been behind the wheel of a ship in a while. Since Jason's death he's been making more of an effort to be a more active with Bruce, he even designed his own suit and plan, dubbing the name 'Nightwing'. 

"It's simple. You and Dick will be escorting a convoy to a faraway planet. Eliminate any hostiles and make sure the supplies get delivered. There's been reports of pirates in this area. There's two major ships you'll be escorting. I want Tim here and Dick, you take the front. If it's proven to be too difficult and the supplies are lost turn back. Don't engage in a fight if it's avoidable. Be smart about this." Bruce ended the slideshow and passed out information on the route to the planet. "Any questions?" 

Tim raised his hand. "What exactly are these supplies?" 

Bruce's mouth pressed into a thin line. He obviously didn't want to answer but he knew Tim wouldn't let it go if he didn't. "Metals, clothing, amongst other things. The contents aren't important Tim." 

Tim wasn't satisfied with that answer but he stayed quiet. Seeing there was no more questions Bruce left, leaving Dick and Tim. 

"Guy needs a break, I'm glad he's finally going to Metropolis." Dick sighed and slunk in his chair. Alfred would have a fit if he saw his posture. 

"A break from me more specifically. I haven't done anything to deserve this Dick." Tim pushed the papers aside. "He's being an asshole to me." 

"He's only being an asshole because-" 

"He doesn't want to get attached I know. What Jason did wasn't his fault. He sacrificed himself for the greater good. I'm not trying to take his place, I'm not trying to be another Jason. I'm Tim, I'm my own person and I think my own way. He's pushing me away so he won't get hurt in case anything happens to me. That's not healthy, nor is it nice. I'm sick of it Dick, talking to him is like talking to a brick wall so I need you to do something." He stood up, pushing in his chair with a little more force than necessary. "Sorry I just. I've been pretty stressed lately." He let out a breath and some of the tension in his body left. 

"No. No you're right. Listen Tim it's ok to be angry, just don't keep it bottled up. Tell me what's been bothering you." Dick was coaxing him to sit beside him. Tim walked over slowly and sat down. 

"OK, well. Where do I begin? Please don't laugh ok, this is weird for me." Tim propped his head up on his hands. "A few nights ago I had this- dream? No, no it was more like a vision. Me and Jason were watching a movie, he looked a lot older like a few years from when we last saw him. We weren't on Earth and we weren't on New Gotham. I- It's been bothering me because I think it means something but I don't know what. And then there was this other one.. That one isn't important, I think I understand the meaning." He rubbed his neck unconsciously. 

Dick didn't laugh. Nor did he snort or snicker. He didn't say anything but he pulled Tim into a hug. "I didn't know you had a crush on Jason." 

*  


"You good Little Bird?" 

Tim put on his helmet, flicking the button for the engine to turn over. He checked the his seat buckles before moving on to the emergency settings. "Yeah, I'm good Dick." 

"Uh- Codenames Tim? You will refer to me as Big Bird." 

"Ummm.. no?" 

Dick laughed through the com, and then they were up, out into the air. With Tim positioned behind the convoy and Dick in front. 

"This isn't so bad now is it Boy Wonder?" Of course this mission wasn't going bad now, they just left the Manor. 

"I thought I was Little Bird? Anyways Dick, we haven't even left the atmosphere yet." Tim retorted, doing his best to hide the chuckle. 

When they did finally break out of New Gotham's atmosphere, it was beautiful. Space was vast and held much for the eyes to see. Tim tried to focus on the mission at hand rather what was outside his window, he couldn't help breaking his gaze to find stars he'd researched. Tim wondered what Jason thought when he first flew into the sky. He wondered if he felt the same giddy anxiousness Tim felt.

"Look alive sunshine, M-58 is in view." 

"Already?" Tim ignored the nickname, facing ahead to see the faraway red planet. "Why is it called M-58? Doesn't it have an actual name?" 

"Probably, but Bruce is professional and scientific so it's M-58 to him. Anyways, ETA is approximately 1 hour." Tim could hear Dick set his ship into cruise, he followed suit. There was no need to steer now, they were on a straight path to M-58. 

*  


Clark smiled and set a glass of wine down in front of Bruce. "Glad you could make it. It's been awhile since I've seen you." Clark sat down beside Bruce, throwing his arm across his shoulder. 

Bruce gave the man a small smile, taking small sips of his wine. "Well, I've been busy. Training and repairs have taken up the bulk of my time and then on the side I have to run the company." He sighed, leaning back into the contact. It's been weeks since the two had gotten together. Phone conversations have been their main form of contact. 

"I've heard there's already someone in the Robin position? Seems like a smart kid, has he been ok with settling in?" 

Bruce hummed, swirling the wine in his hand. "He's been fine." 

Clark laughed and shook his head. Bruce didn't seem to want to answer any questions about Tim. He wondered why. "Things aren't going to well then huh? What is it?" Bruce's face went still. He was obviously contemplating whether or not to spill the truth to Clark. Bruce wasn't one to express his feelings verbally, he chose to release emotion in more creative, inventive ways. 

"It's- it's been hard trying to get back into the swing of things with.. him, gone. It just feels, like something is missing. Tim, I know he's not meant to be a replacement but- he's a good kid. I want to let him in but I just can't. I can't do that again Clark." He downed the rest of his drink and placed it on the table. Clark did his job and refilled the glass. 

"I know. I understand what you're going through, you don't want to get hurt again and that's ok." Clark held Bruce close, rubbing his hand along the man's side. "It's nothing to be ashamed of but also, you can't shut Tim out like that. It's not right. The kid deserves a chance, he looks up to you, he probably looked up to Jason. Holing yourself up to keep you free from pain will do exactly that but it's also limiting the potential.  


* 

"Jason- are you sure about this?" Roy coughed, moving his arm to cover his mouth. Sand was everywhere, all in his scarf, his pants and his hair. Jason was laying prone next to him, his eyes glued to a pair of binoculars. "I mean it's not like I don't trust you but- man we've been here for hours." 

"It's coming in about 20 more minutes." 

Roy groaned and slumped down. "20 more minutes? Jeez Jay why did we get here to early? I'm sore and sand is everywhere." 

"Scouting. There's guards, two posted by the entrance and several patrolling the deck. There's an alarm by the two posted guards, and- Kori..?"

Jason zooms in with his binoculars and it is indeed Kori. "Did you not give her the memo? This isn't supposed to go down until 1800." Jason tucked away his binoculars, tightening the scarf around his nose and mouth before grabbing his gun and sliding down the sand dune.

"Not even my fault this time ok?" Roy is grabbing his bow and sliding down with him. By the time they reach the docking station, Kori has finished. She floats above the ground, her legs crossed. 

"I have neutralized the target. There weren't that many of them." 

All the men had been subdued and placed where they wouldn't be found anytime soon. It would be easy for them to get the supplies and leave with minimum complications. Roy bothered to ask Kori exactly why she did it and she just shrugged, saying she was bored and tired of waiting. He shot Jason a dirty look and received the middle finger in return. 

* 

The red sand began stirring much more heavily as the ships made their landing. The three stood outside, weapons at the ready for an attack. 

"Little bird, these don't look like the guys we're supposed to be meeting." 

"It's fine, Bruce said not to engage. Our mission was to escort the goods, if they fall into the wrong hands, oh well." Tim looked at his scanner. There were only three heat signatures, one burned hotter than the others, he figured she must be an alien. He landed his plane, putting the ship on standby as he got out. Tim took one of their prototype laser guns just in case, he equipped to his belt. 

"Load 'em on up." A red-head with a green trucker hat was directing the cargo. By the way they were dressed, Tim assumed they were the pirates that had been mentioned before. The other human held up his gun as Dick and Tim step closer. 

"Not another move. Hands up above your head." 

Tim looked at Dick before obeying the order, he lifted his hands up over his head and Dick did the same. The raven-haired man did not lower his weapon however. He jerked his head and the orange skinned woman floated over to them, stripping them of their weapons and dropping them to the ground. Sand kicked up around them and his eyes were beginning to sting. 

"Is this really necessary?" 

The gun cocked and the barrel was on Dick. The man's eyes were devoid of emotion. Tim knew he wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger, he wouldn't care. He's clearly done this before. It made Tim wonder about the fate of the men inside. 

The man's cold teal eyes flickered, as if he was going to say something witty before the red-head spoke. "We got everything we can head out." He nodded to the man and stooped down to collect the weapons he'd taken from the two. 

The alien left before the raven haired man did, his chilling gaze barely left the two. He was observing them clearly. Something about them had interested him and he was determined to figure out who they were. The trio were gone, they disappeared inside the building. Dick let his arms fall to his side and he groaned. 

"No offense, but that felt dirty. We just handed over all those goods to them Tim." 

"They obviously weren't important if Bruce didn't want us to fight over them." Tim turned to head back. "We should head back. I doubt they're going to use all of that stuff so it'll find it's way to the streets eventually. This place seems well off, it makes me curious why we're bring supplies here." 

  


"What do you think Barbara? Are they associated?" On his way home from Clark's, Bruce had gotten the video feed from Dick and Tim's mission. Things went smoothly, the cargo was taken as he expected and they got into contact with the galaxy's most wanted. That little bit of information he left out. He immediately gotten into a call with Barbara once he looked over the footage. 

"Can't say for sure but the guy with the gun has been seen working with the Black Mask and other arms dealers. He's not just some grunt either- the guy's up there but there's no information on him, only sightings and stories." Bruce hummed, Barbara clicked away at her computer. "Have you and Tim sat down and talked yet?" 

"Is this relevant?" Of course they haven't. Bruce kept himself busy to avoid that conversation. 

"Well.. yes? I mean you and Tim aren't partners, yet you're lying to him and intentionally pushing him away." She paused. "I may have gotten something worthwhile. Sending it you way." His phone buzzed with the notification of an email, he kept his eyes locked on the road. 

"The situation with Tim has nothing to do with this Barbara, focus. I can easily find someone else to-" 

"Do my job for me? Bruce please, stop lying. I'm not just some replaceable techie. Tim is not just some replaceable sidekick either. This is relevant. If you can't take care of your family, how do you expect to do a good job at taking care of the people of New Gotham. And yes, Tim is your family whether you want him to be or not." Bruce's finger hovers to end the call. 

"Hanging up on me will only prove I'm right. So- let me give you some advice."


End file.
